eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Courts of Maj'Dul: Of Fate and Destiny
__FORCETOC__ Starting the Quest *Must have completed the quests: **Court of the Blades: Dukarem's Purge, Part III **Court of Truth: Confrontation **Court of the Coin: Imminent Danger **The Name of My Forefathers **Lady Naga (Necessary for Qadira to respond) **Shimmering Citadel : Poets Palace : The First Mirror **Delving into Darkness *Must have items: **Dukarem's piece of a broken medallion **Neriph's piece of a broken medallion **Ishara's piece of a broken medallion *Speak to Akharem of the Desert **Go north from Giant's Field carpet in the Pillars of Flame. Steps The Library of Light *Enter Library of Light at near zone-in in Maj'Dul *Go SSW a little to the balcony and look down. Don't jump down, stay on the balcony. *Pick up the book on top of the bookshelf beneath you. *5 sha'ir and 10 lesser djinn will spawn. Leave or they will attack. They do see invis! *Make sure you get your update before you leave, I had to walk around the ent a bit. *Return to Akharem of the Desert The Spirits ...in Pillars of Flame. They spawn at around 8 PM game-time. *'Dukar': **Speak to and kill The Ghost of Dukar. He is a level 62^^^ Heroic encounter with strong melee damage. He is found roaming between the raptors and giants. *'Ishti': **Speak to The Ghost of Ishti. He is found at a raptor camp. **You will have to follow him closely while he walks, slowly to T'Narev. This will take quite some time, so begin as soon after 8 PM game-time as possible. If you get too far away from him, he will tell you to stay with him. If this happens too many times, he will depop and respawn in a few minutes. :You can do this using invis, but beware that Windsister jaggedfeathers see invisibility. *'Omren': **Speak to The Ghost of Omren at (275 -101 -711) in Pillars of Flame. (This step is meant as a hint and is optional.) **Zone into Peacock Club in Maj'Dul (requires Peacock access from The Peacock Club Timeline) **Once inside, speak to Kalila **Return to The Ghost of Omren *Speak to Akharem of the Desert The Scepter *Enter Tower of the Moon: Bronze Scepter in Maj'Dul Soloable **Go to the top and try to pick up the scepter on the table **Speak to Mudeef, Vizier of the Tower of the Moon, who should now have spawned **Sha'ir will spawn, run down and out of the Tower, update at zone exit. *Return to Akharem of the Desert Capturing Djinn *Speak to Qadira the Naga in Pillars of Flame at aysor *Kill Aysor the Mighty *'Genies:' (These have a two hour spawn time) **Speak to and kill Jinnae. She is 63^^^ in **Speak to and kill Maridia. She is 63^^^ in at the **Speak to and kill Daoa. He is 63^^^ in **Speak to and kill If'freet. He is 63^^^ in . Go up the ramp to the Giants and across the bridge. *Speak to Steward of the Vizier at in *'The Library of Light ' **Enter Library of Light: Showdown with the Vizier **Speak to Mudeef, Vizier of the Tower of the Moon Warning: He will attack whoever speaks to him. **Kill him (65+++ Heroic. A top group is needed) *Return to Akharem of the Desert Old Friends and Orcs *Enter Court of Tears: The Dark One, speak to The Dark One which spawns Dorn B'Dynn. Kill Dorn B'Dynn *'The Hidden Cache:' **Enter Hidden Cache in Sinking Sands **Kill Master Thief Adham 57^^^. He is on the center island in the water. **Examine the chest at to spawn an investigating Sha'ir **Speak to an investigating Sha'ir Warning: He will attack whoever speaks. **Kill an investigating Sha'ir 60^^^ *Examine Dorn's Recovered Correspondence (quest reward, not looted) *'Orcs:' **Enter Clefts of Rujark, **Kill Overlord Korkakth 55^^^ with two 55^ adds. He is found on a third level cliff . Commander is his placeholder, with a 10 minute respawn. **Kill Far Seer Vokkal 54^^^. He is found on a third level cliff , surrounded by Crushbone mystics. **Kill Warlord Tcholak 54^^^. He is found in the War Room, the room beyond the Blademaster's room. *'Invasion:' **Enter Maj'Dul **Go to the Obelisk of Law behind the Arena. As you approach, an unattackable Dorn B'Dynn will spawn, and the city's seven towers will be overtaken by Tears assassins and Rujarkian raiders. **Enter Court of the Blades **Speak to Dukaris, and convince him to redirect his men to protect Akharem. **Enter Court of Truth **Speak to Rahima, Princess of the Blades, and have her assist Dukaris. **Enter Court of the Coin **Speak to Neriph, Caliph of the Coin, and convince him to oversee recovery efforts in the city. Fate Fulfilled *'Defeating Dorn:' **Enter Clefts of Rujark. **Kill General Rujark the Broken Lord. He is found in a third level room, behind a closed door guarded by two orcs. You must kill the (Advisor) to spawn him. Each of these named mobs are level 55 Epic x2 encounters. He will despawn after 15 minutes and the epic ring event will reset after 45 minutes. **Enter Dorn's Sanctuary, through the door at the rear of the General's room. Warning: Once General Rujark the Broken Lord is at 50% HP, he will call forth every mob in the room to assist him. Mobs spawning after he has called adds once will not come. **Kill Dorn B'Dynn. He is invisible until someone approaches him, near a pillar by the huts to the left of the entrance. Dorn is a level 65^^^ Heroic encounter, and is reported to periodically shuffle his aggro list. *'Akharem's Return:' **Enter Court of the Coin. **Speak to Neriph, Caliph of the Coin. He explains Mudeef's immortality, and Akharem's role in ending it. **Enter Library of Light: Diversion. **Upon entering, you will have up to thirty minutes to defeat Mudeef, Vizier of the Tower of the Moon three times. Before each spawn, you must kill some additional mobs. Mudeef is a level 65^^^ Heroic encounter, with a heat-based AE DoT. **After killing Mudeef repeatedly, Akharem will appear and end Mudeef's reign. **Speak to Akharem the Elder to receive your rewards. Rewards *Ring of Fate *Title: Hero of Maj'Dul * * * ** (This is enough to go from max-Scowls faction to mid-Warmly. If you want to be max-Ally with all three factions, you should equalize your factions before fighting Mudeef.)